


Warrior's Honor by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy XII, The Last Remnant
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Dangerous Ladies, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: She's had her share of narrow escapes, and still wears the reminders. "It must have been quite a battle."





	Warrior's Honor by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warrior's Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Warrior's Honor  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Last Remnant/Final Fantasy XII  
 **Character** : Drace/Emma  
 **Rating** : not worksafe  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : She's had her share of narrow escapes, and still wears the reminders. "It must have been quite a battle."  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179)  
**Length** 0:15:14  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Warriors%20Honor%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
